yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards
| romanji name = | japanese translated name = Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 7: The Duelcity Legend | developer = Konami | publisher = Konami | platform = Game Boy Advance | release date = * July 4, 2002 * November 4, 2003 * February 6, 2004 | rating = E | genre = Role-playing game }} An RPG-style game for the Game Boy Advance, Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards known as Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 7: The Duelcity Legend in Japan, offered fans the unprecedented opportunity to use the Egyptian Gods, albeit with altered effects to adhere to the game's simplified gameplay mechanics. The story of the game loosely followed the Battle City story arc of the anime and manga, with adjustments to allow the player to act the part of a major character and participate all the way into the Battle City Finals. One important thing to note is that the game automatically cuts to the ending sequence immediately after the defeat of Marik Ishtar, with no option to save. Because of this, any money or rare cards earned in the final duel are irrelevant, and the player never has an opportunity to use The Winged Dragon of Ra without the use of a game-hacking device. The only way to do this normally is to allow Marik to Summon Ra and destroy it (or somehow discard it from the hand), then Special Summon it from the graveyard. Also noticeable that even in the English version of the game, most of the cards have their original OCG artworks like "Soul of the Pure", "Monster Reborn", and "Last Day of Witch". An interesting Konami 'cameo' in this game is the Miracle Moon music in the Arcade, which is taken from the Beatmania series of games. Storyline The game starts when the player and his two friends, Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler are preparing for the Battle City tournament of the card game known as Duel Monsters. In order to win the tournament, the player must obtain six Locator Cards which are received after beating certain characters in Duel Monsters. After all of the locators are obtained, the player is entered into the finals. However, a mysterious person named Marik has a gang of card thieves known as the Ghouls which he is using to obtain the three Egyptian God Cards to bring the world to darkness. Marik's rare hunters eventually take over the whole city. Even the owner of the card shop works for Marik and tries to kill the player. Then, the player meets up with a character named Ishizu Ishtar. She challenges the player into a game of Duel Monsters to see if he is strong enough to wield an Egyptian God Card. After she is beaten, the player must beat Seto Kaiba, the person that organized the tournament, in order to obtain the first God card. After the player gets into the finals which take place on a blimp, he duels Marik. After Marik is beaten, it is found out that it was not really Marik. It was actually one of Marik's servants. The real Marik was the person the player met earlier in the game that became one of Yugi's friends: Namu. Then, Marik starts stealing the souls of those he beats. After Marik defeats Kaiba, the player must challenge Yugi. After Yugi is beaten, the player must face Marik. The game can't be saved after beaten so once the game is beaten, you will restart at the last save point. Reception Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards received mediocre reviews with an average of 59% on Game Rankings.http://www.gamerankings.com/htmlpages2/915450.asp It was criticized for its shortness. However, the game sold nearly 1 million units, with 750,000 copies in the United States http://www.edge-online.com/features/the-centurys-top-50-handheld-games?page=0%2C2 and over 238,000 in Japan,http://www.japan-gamecharts.com/gba.php and received a sequel known as Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction. Video game-only cards At the time of its release, Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards featured 14 cards that did not have an OCG/''TCG'' version. Game Guides Japanese Promo Cards English Promo Cards * Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth * Riryoku * Negate Attack Category:Video games